Your Rape Affection Me
by rayxruu
Summary: fanfict smut pertama saya, cacad di sana sini, dan mohon kritik saran untuk kemajuan saya kedepan #halah


Title : Your Rape affection Me

Author: Ghost Author

Pair : ToraxSaga

Rate :NC-17 (dan saya benar2 serius!)

Disclamer : PSC belong

Warning : BL, Smut

Summary :"terima kasih, kau membuat ku mengantuk padahal aku sudah tidur tadi", "uuuhhh kau benar-benar menyebalkan macan—"

Douzooo~~

"dia bodoh sekali, dan yang lebih bodoh aku mau saja menjadi pacarnya" Saga mengomel sendiri di kamar. Dia benar-benar sedang bad mood malam nafsunya sedang tinggi, dikala dia sedang ingin kehangatan dari Tora, bukan sekedar kehangatan pelukan namun kehangatan yang berujung pada meningkatnya suhu badan dan mengejangnya saraf-saraf sensitifnya. Saga benar-benar ingin melakukan SEX dengan Tora kekasihnya, namun sang kekasih malah telah nyenyak tertidur di kasur. Membelakangi nya yang sedang mengomel-ngomel.

"jangan sampai aku onani di kamar mandi malam ini!". Saga memilih keluar dari kamar dan merebahkan tubuh nya di sofa, menutup mata dan berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pukul 01.00 malam

Tora terduduk di kasur, ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya, tidur sore sukses membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam.

"kemana dia?" Tora mengernyitkan dahi saat tak menemukan sosok Saga disampingnya. Tora keluar dari kamar, berniat mengambil segelas air putih namun terhenti melihat Saga yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu, Saga tidak tidur, sesekali ia menghela nafas berat dan bergerak gelisah.

"kenapa tidak tidur di dalam?" Tora menepuk puncak kepala Saga membuatnya membuka mata.

"aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu" jawab Saga ketus. Tora heran ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini. Tora duduk dikarpet persis di depan sofa.

"Kau marah padaku?"Tora bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"iya!", "kenapa?" Tora mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"dasar bodoh!" Saga bangkit dari tidurnya hendak berdiri, namun lengan nya dicekal tangan kekar Tora hingga ia terduduk lagi.

"jangan pergi~" Tora bangkit dari duduknya, mendorong tubuh kurus Saga hingga ia tertidur di sofa

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh—Tora, yamete yoo!" Saga mendorong-dorong tubuh Tora yang semakin menindihnya, wajahnya semakin dekat dan akhirnya jarak antar mereka benar-benar hilang

"hhhmmmmff~~" Saga melenguh tertahan, tangannya dicekal erat diatas kepala, bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Tora sampai kedua nya kehabisan nafas dan mengakhiri ciuman dalam itu. Wajah Saga memerah dan Tora senang melihat itu.

"kau benar-benar menggoda Sagachii" Tora menyeringai, tangannya membuka semua kancing kemeja hitam milik Saga sambil mencium dan menggigit kecil leher jenjang Saga, membuat si pemilik mendongakkan kepala secara reflek, memberikan ruang yang lebih mudah untuk Tora.

"uuuhhh—" Saga menjambak lemah rambut hitam Tora saat Tora semakin panas menyesap bibir, turun ke leher hingga menjamah dada polos Saga.

"To—uuuhhh~ Toraa" Tora menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendongak dan menatap Saga, mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang begitu menggairahkan "kau curang!" protes Saga lemah, "baju mu~" wajah Saga semakin memerah menahan terkekeh, dan kembali melumat bibir Saga

"kau begitu manis—" Tora berbisik lalu bangkit melepas kaos putihnya.

"jangan mengantuk dulu, aku baru akan mulai" Tora mengusap milik Saga yang masih terbungkus celana

"uuuuhhh—Toraa~" Saga melenguh, meremas pundak Tora dengan kedua tangannya.

"hahaa~ sejak kapan kau menahan nya Saga?" Tora telah menarik turun resleting celana Saga dan mengeluarkan milik Saga yang telah menegang sempurna

"cerewet kau macan..uuhhhh~" Saga memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan miliknya di remas pelan oleh orang yang dicintai nya.

"ayolah Toraa—uuhhh… jangan siksa aku" Saga menggeliat resah, meremas tangan Tora yang sedang sibuk degan objek tegang Saga. Mendengar Saga memohon Tora menarik lepas celana panjang Saga disusul celana dalamnya, Saga mengangkat pantatnya agar dapat terlepas dengan mudah.

"Tora.. To—raaa" Saga memeluk erat tubuh Tora yang kembali menyesap kuat perpotongan leher Saga

"ituuu—" Tora paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Saga, ia mencium dada lalu turun ke perut dan berhenti di selangkangan, ia mengelus perlahan dan mencium nya sekilas.

"uuuhhh—Toraa~ uuhhh" Saga melenguh tertahan, remasan tangan besar Tora benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali, ia mendorong kepala Tora untuk menghisap miliknya semakin dalam secara tiba-tiba membuat Tora tersedak.

"aaaghhrrhh….To—uuhhhh..Toraaahh—" Tora mengulum, menghisap dan memainkan milik Saga dengan lidah dan gigi nya. Tangan kiri nya menjamah dada Saga, memilin nipple tegang Saga secara bergantian lalu menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Aaakkhhh!Toraaah—aaahh" Saga berteriak ngilu saat tiba-tiba lidah Tora menyentuh bola kembar Saga dan memainkan nya dengan kocokan yang benar-benar ingin memuaskan Saga malam mengocok cepat milik Saga dan semakin cepat saat Tora merasakan milik Saga berkedut

"To—Toraaa..aakkh…" Saga ejakulasi dimulut Tora, badannya menjadi lemas merangkak naik, menyesap kulit dada Saga, lengan kurus Saga memeluk erat pundak lebar benar-benar lemas.

"uummhh.. maaf aku terlambat menyadari nya Saga" Tora berbisik sambil menciumi telinga kanan Saga

"uuhh… kau memang bodoh Toraa—haah..haaah.." Saga memukul belakang kepala Tora pelan sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh besar Tora.

"lanjut?" Tora tersenyum nakal membuat Saga memalingkan wajahnya menunggu jawaban, Tora bangkit berdiri dan melepas celana nya Saga memerah seketika melihat milik Tora yang telah tegak dengan kembali menindih badan Saga di sofa menciumi wajah Saga dengan cepat dan berhenti di bibir Saga, lidah mereka beradu dan saling bertautan untuk beberapa saat hingga Saga kembali terhanyut dan libido nya kembali meraih tangan kanan Tora yang tengah sibuk mengocok milik Saga agar kembali tegang, lalu mengulum 3 jari Tora dengan begitu mengerti Saga telah siap, ia melarikan jari nya yang telah berlumuran saliva Saga ke lubang Saga. Mula-mula jari tengah disusul jari kedua.

"aaahhh—Toraa—" Saga melenguh saat dua jari itu keluar masuk secara intensif

"uuhh… uuuhh.. Toraaah— uuhh"

"sabar Saga, punya ku lebih besar dari ini, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Saga meremas sofa dengan kuat merasakan jari Tora yang sengaja ditekuk menyentuh spot kenikmatan Saga berkali-kali. Tora menarik jari nya keluar dan menempelkan miliknya di ujung lubang Saga.

"uummh.. pelan-pelan Tora—" Saga memohon dengan mata sayu nya, Tora mengangguk, ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan penetrasi nya.

"aaakkhhhh—" Saga mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam saat milik Tora telah masuk seluruhnya, Tora merasakan miliknya diremas dinding Saga yang berkedut-kedut.

"hhmm… aku mulai Saga" Tora melumat bibir Saga sambil memberikan hentakan pertamanya. Saga melenguh di tengah ciuman ganas Tora

"aaahh—ahh—Toraaah… aahhh" tangan Tora aktif mencari milik Saga yang terbengkelai, meremasnya secara tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan sodokan kuat nya

"aaaakkkkhh— Toraaah..uuuuhhh" Saga menjerit sejadi-jadinya, melepas ciuman panasnya.

"kau begitu sempit… uhhh Sa—gaah" Tora meningkatkan tempo genjotan dan kocokan di tangan kanannya.

"Toraaah akuu—uuuhhh… To—raaahhh" Saga ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya membasahi tangan Tora dan perutnya merasakan miliknya akan mencapai puncaknya, ia menusukkan ke titik paling dalam Saga

"uuuuuhhhh—" Tora melenguh panjang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Saga, cairan nya sampai meleleh keluar membasahi sofa. Mereka ambruk. Tora menarik keluar miliknya, lalu mencium leher Saga yang basah dengan keringat

"terima kasih—" Tora berbisik lembut di telinga Saga membuat Saga bergidik geli

"terima kasih, kau membuat ku mengantuk padahal aku sudah tidur tadi"

"uuuhhh kau benar-benar menyebalkan macan— kau harus kuhukum" ucap Saga kesal

"hee? Majide? Aku kan sudah minta maaf" Tora memohon dan berusaha mencium Saga, namun tangan Saga menahan wajah Tora.

"kau pasti lupa sesuatu" Saga menatap Tora dengan intens, Tora bangkit dan duduk, ia mengernyitkan dahi nampak berpikir.

"AAAHH—Saga, hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu!"Tora setengah berteriak.

"otanjoubi Saga ku sayang" Tora menarik Saga ke pelukan nya.

"karena kau lupa hari ulang tahun ku dan dengan seenaknya kau meninggalkanku tadi maka aku menuntut ada nya ronde ke tiga!" Saga berbisik di telinga kiri Tora dan sukses membuat Tora spontan melepas rangkulan mereka

"HEEEEEEEE?" keterkejutan Tora terputus saat tangannya sudah ditarik paksa Saga ke kamar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyenangkan mereka hingga matahari terbit.

Owariii~~~~

wahahaha~ smut nya blur mampus!


End file.
